Antes que você pensa
by GGSA
Summary: Me perdoe! Essa fanfic não tem categoria, só que é inspirada em Josh Hutcherson, então coloquei nessa. Sinopse na fic.
1. Sinopse

Caroline é uma modelo/atriz crescendo em sua profissão. Tem ótimos amigos e uma família muito parceira. Sua vida era perfeita.

Um dia, ela se depara com uma grande oportunidade de fazer um papel pequeno em um grande filme. Mas como todos nós sabemos, as coisas não são assim.  
Essa fanfic é um romance inspirado em Josh Hutcherson e Jennifer Lawrence e quero dedicá-la a minha amiga –meio doida- Maria Fernanda.

Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA


	2. Cap 1

Meus amores! td bem?

So... 1º: FELIZ PASCOA! QUE VCS COMAM MUITO CHOCOLATE E QUE SEJAM MUITO FELIZES!

2º: Trouxe uma fic nova! Meu obvio, né?¬¬'

Tive a ideia do nada e não sei o que vai dar!

3º: Eu tô escrevendo em "homenagem" a minha amiga Maria Fernanda, BJS AMIGA!

4º: e por último e não menos importante... Aproveitem e comentem!

Nos vemos lá embaixo!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Antes que vc pensa

Estava dentro do meu querido carro confiável indo p as minhas audições . Eu estava uma pilhas de nervos! Aí de quem mexer comigo hoje! Isso não é o normal mim. Essa é a minha sexta audição que faço na vida, então por que eu estou tão nervosa? Deve ser porque seria o meu primeiro filme e é uma adaptação de uma trilogia que amo muito!

Você deve estar boiando legal na conversa mental, então eu vou explicar p vcs: meu nome é Caroline Stanford, tenho 19 anos, cabelos castanhos claros e meio loiros ruivos nas pontas, olhos verdes com um pouco de azul e acabei de me mudar com meu irmão Klaus e minha irmãzinha Ashley para NY. Klaus tem 22 anos e Ashley 18. Meu mano tá fazendo a faculdade de arquitetura e minha maninha tá tirando um ano de folga para descansar dos estudos. Já eu, tô fazendo literatura, mas eu sou atriz e modelo. Já fiz 2 comerciais, já posei pra 2 revistas e fiz 1 vídeo de uma banda chamada Trayce (na: essa banda realmente existe e é de rock pesado). Mas não sou tão famosa assim, o que é bom por ter privacidade em sua vida pessoal e ruim por você não ser tão chamada pelos produtores.

Mas voltando...

Eu estou indo para a audição que eu espero conseguir o papel pequeno que eu tô concorrendo.

Então tão entendendo porque eu tô assim?

Bem eu acabei de estacionar o carro em frente há agencia onde estava rolando as gravações.

Respirei fundo e saí do carro pegando a minha bolça:

.com/caroline/set?id=46397727

Entro na agencia e está pior do que eu imaginava!

Deveria ter pelo menos 50 pessoas só na entrada para se apresentar. Entrei na fila e esperei 15 minutos pra ser atendida.

-Bom dia, como posso te ajudar querida?- me pergunta a secretaria que deveria ter uns 40 anos.

-Meu nome é Caroline Stanford, vim para a audição de Katharina.

-Claro! É a primeira porta no quarto corredor a sua direita.-diz ela. Agradeço e vou onde ela me indicou. Chegando o lugar deveria ter umas 20 mulheres de 25 anos mais ou menos. Droga eu não vou conseguir o papel! Era mais fácil eu desistir agora mas como eu sou cabeça dura até na queda fiquei. Muitas foram chamadas e eu nunca as ouvi falar e muitas famosas também estavam lá. 25 minutos depois me chamáramos e eu fui para uma sala menor que a anterior só que mais bem iluminada. Nela havia o diretor Kevin Smith e a escritora do livro e sua esposa Julianna Smith.

-Boa tarde, eu sou Caroline Stanford e vim fazer o papel para Katharina.

-Pode começar,querida.-diz ela calmamente com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Respiro fundo e começo a interpretar minha personagem.

Ao acabar eles se entreolham e me perguntam:

-Você qué fazer o papel da Katharina?

-Sim, senhor.

-Bom, nós entraremos em contato de uma forma ou de outra. Obrigada Caroline.

-Eu que eu agradeço.- digo saindo da sala.

Eu até que estava com um pouco de esperança para fazer esse papel. Quem sabe eu consiga? Seria muito bom!

Sai da agencia avistando lindos canelos castanho escuros e olho para ver quem era e me deparo com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Josh Burton ( sem ligação com o Tim)! Ele era o meu ídolo no cinema! Ele tinha cabelos castanhos quase pretos, olhos também da mesma e pele branca. Eu já havia falado com ele duas vezes. Una quando nós tínhamos quinze anos no shopping e outro aos 17 em uma festa. Nas duas eu falei com ele elogiando seu trabalho e etc. Eu tinha uma paixonite por ele, mas isso era besteira, porque eu nunca iria ficar com ele! Mas era bom sonhar. Sai de meus pensamentos e fui para o meu carro dirigindo a minha casa.

Chegando , troço de roupa e viu fazer o meu almoço, o meu famoso macarrão com pesto e abri um vinho.

.com/caroline/set?id=46464975&.locale=pt-br

Quando estava me sentando a mesa Klaus chegou. Ele era parecido comigo só que tinha os cabelos pretos.

-Oi Cal, como foi lá? -pergunta ele pegar um prato.

-Não sei, talvez eu faça ou não.- digo dando de ombros.

-Eu sei que você vai conseguir!-diz ele se sentando a minha frente.

-Como foi a facul?

-O de sempre... A! Ia me esquecer! A Helena deuses pra vc ligar para ela.

Helena era a minha melhor amiga de todo o universo! Ela é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim- nada contra a minha, só que ela é muito ausente, então Hel virou minha "irmã". Ela tem 19 anos tb, canelos loiros e olhos pretos. Ela é alta e um pouco cheia, mas linda.

-Vou ligar para ela.- digo voltando a comer.

Depois de alimentada e de lavar e de lavar a louça, vou para o meu quarto e ligo p ela:

- Oi Hel!

-Oi miga, como foi lá?- me pergunta ela.

-Normal.

-Nossa, imagina vc no tapete vermelho! Seria super! E eu iria fazer o seu vestido!

-Com certeza!- digo rindo da sua ansiedade. Helena faz moda na minha universidade.

- Quando sai os resultados?

-Depois de amanha, mas os principais saem sábado.

-Então te desejo sorte!

-Valeu! Bom, tenho que ir indo, vou passar na faculdade para pegar a matéria que eu perdi.

-Então tá, beijos!

- Beijos.- digo desligando coloco outra roupa, pego as chaves do meu Fusca- amo muito esse carro, mesmo sendo velhos e barato- e me despeço de Klaus.

.com/caroline/set?id=46464962&.locale=pt-br

No carro ligo o som e ouço uma das minhas musicas favoritas:" Dressin up." da Katy Perry. Vou cantando até estacionar em frente faculdade.

Fui para dento e entro na sala do professor Mollina:

- Oi Caroline.- ele me cumprimenta.

- Oi professor. Vim pegar a matéria.

-Aí, sim... Por que vc faltou?

- Eu fui fazer um teste para um filme.

-E se vc conseguir vai parar de estudar?

-Não, só que vai ser difícil acompanhar as aulas.

-Quer que eu te adiante?

-Vc pode?- pergunto já sorrindo.

-Claro! Como vc tá no final do curso e é uma das minhas melhores alunas...- não agüentei e o abracei ele.

-Obrigada, brigada, obrigadinha!

-Tudo bem, mas vou te passar mais dever hoje, você vai ler e fazer os exercícios da pagina 100 até 250.

-Tudo bem! Só quero acabar logo!

-Tudo bem então. Bom agora já pode ir,

-Ok e de novo: obrigada!- digo saindo da sala saltitando. Peguei o telefone e disquei o número rapidamente da Helena:

-Hel! Vc não vai acreditar! O professor me deixou terminar mais sedo a facul! Então eu vou conseguir fazer as talvez filmagens! Isso não é foda?- pergunto falando tudo de uma vez só.

- Humm... É engano moça...- diz uma voz masculina que eu conheço.

-Ops, me desculpe, foi engano.- digo desligando e fiquei super corada. Digito novamente e uma voz masculina atende:

-Alô?

-Desculpe foi engano.

-Tudo bem...- mas que diabos! Por que eu não tava conseguindo ligar pra ela?

Ligo de novo e a mesma voz atende:

- Agora tô curioso! Por que vc tanto liga?

-Tô tentando ligar Pra minha amiga e eu não sei por que está indo para o seu número!

-Será que è porque está errado?- pergunta ele rindo.

- A que lindo! É comediante?- pergunto a ele ironicamente.

-Na verdade sou ator, então sim.

-Eu também! Mesmo eu só tendo feito alguns comerciais e um vídeo clipe. Mas sou modelo e fiz hoje um teste para um filme grande mesmo sendo para um papel pequeno.

-Nossa eu tb fiz um hoje! Mas ao contrario de vc sou bem famoso, já fiz papeis grandes e esse que fiz hoje tb é desse gênero.

-Nossa, nadinha convencido...- digo rindo.

-Hey, só estou contando a verdade!- diz ele rindo tb.- E vc:" Sou modelo!" até feriu os meus sentimentos!- diz ele fingindo estar magoado.

- Desculpe senhor desconhecido! Mas só estou falando a mais pura verdade!

-Nessa confusão toda nem perguntei o nome dessa linda voz!

- Caroline.

-Josh.

* * *

OBS: As imagens estão no meu perfil.

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º cap! Nos vemos em breve,

XOXO,

GGSA


	3. Cap 2

**Good night my sweets hearts!**

**Tudo bueno****?****?****?****?**

**Bom... Aki eu estou pra outro cap!**

**Espero que gostem, envie reviews, me visitem tb no .br e tenham um bom resto de semana!**

**XOXO,**

**GGSA**

* * *

**Antes que vc pensa **

**Cap 2**

**Josh**

**Hoje eu tive uma audição, algo normal quando vc já se fez sete filmes, já fez mais de 28 entrevistas e já foi há varias premiações e eventos.**

**As únicas coisas ruins disso são os blogs falando sei lá quantas mentiras de vc e as pessoas fúteis.**

**Depois dos testes fui com minha mãe para um restaurante para almoçar. Mais tarde recebi uma ligação de uma tal de Caroline. Passamos horas conversando sem ligar para o tempo.**

**Eu não estava nem ligando se ela fosse uma killer ação. Ela era boa de papo e ponto! No final da conversa, ela me disse que teria que ir fazer os deveres da sua faculdade, e que eu entendi, ela vai acabar mais sedo porque talvez vá fazer um filme.**

**Cara imagina se nós fizéssemos o mesmo filme? Seria muito legal!**

**Eu estava exalto! Mesmo eu tendo feito algo que eu amo, isso cansa muito!**

**Fui tomar um banho e me dirigi à cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Estava faminto.**

**Depois fui ver TV e coloquei o meu laptop no meu colo para ver as noticias. Havia uma reportagem passando sobre as audições de hoje. Passou uma foto minha e de outros que estavam se candidatando para esse papel. Depois passou Anne – minha amiga que está a fim de mim-, ela iria fazer o papel de Stephany a principal junto comigo.**

**Começou a passar imagens e mais imagens de atores e atrizes que iriam fazer os outros papéis e uma delas me chamou a atenção: era uma modelo/atriz chamada Caroline alguma coisa. (olhos: .com/images/26030493/1068119-12-1333473304714_**

**.com/images/25948042/tumblr_lzsdxnQdTE1r6ry43o1_500_)**

_**(NA: Isso é só uma estimativa! Se vc imaginou de outro jeito tudo bem!)**_

**Não sei por que, mas acho que a conheço de algum lugar... E me lembrei de uma festa que eu tinha ido ano retrasado...**

[FLASBACK ON] (_NA: não sei como se escreve ¬¬__'__...)_

-Vamos Josh! Vai ser legal!- me repetia Anne pela quadragésima vez!

-Ta legal! Se você for calar a boca!- digo irritado. Ela começa a pular batendo as mãos. Ela me assustava às vezes. Depois de mais ou menos 2 horas estávamos na festa de uma tal de Maria.

( .com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_86/set?id=46549338&lid=1459543)

Anne chegou perto de uma garota de nossa idade, morena, olhos verdes e bronzeada. Ela era muito bonita, dava para até ser modelo!

-Maria! Esse é o Josh, Josh essa é a Maria.

Dou um aceno para ela que ia retribuir só que deu um gritinho:

-Eu não acredito! Deve ser uma miragem! Caroline Stanford decidiu dar as caras!- continua gritado colocando as mãos nas cinturas.

Me viro para ver de quem diabos ela estava falando e vejo praticamente a imagem de um anjo! Tinha a pele meio branca meio bronzeada, cabelos com uma cor não definida e os olhos que me fazia me perder! O corpo... Que corpo! Era perfeito! Tudo no devido lugar!

-Oi Maria... - diz ela timidamente. Que voz de anjo!

-Caroline Marianne Stanford! Você passa três semanas na INGLATERRA sem mim, desfilando, sem nem ao menos me avisar e chega me falando: "Oi Maria."! Qual o seu problema?

-Foi mal mesmo Ma! É que quando eles me ligaram eles precisavam para uma no dia SEGUINTE! E eu nem tinha como te ligar! Nem mal eu fiz! Me perdoa, por favor!-pede ela fazendo um biquinho super fofo que dava vontade de beijar!

-Tudo bem! Mas o que você me trouxe de presente?- pergunta ela sorrindo.

-Eu voltei com um primo distante...

-Sei... "Distante"...

-Vê ele e depois me julga tá? Então, ele veio comigo e ele é super lindo e está solteiro... -ela ia continuar só que Maria a interrompeu:

-Ele ta aonde?

-Tava... - diz ela apontando pra traz dela só que quando La se dá conta sua amiga já tinha ido. Ela começa a ri e balança a cabeça negativamente. – Oh! Perdoa-me! Não percebi vocês!-diz ela sorrindo pra nós.

-Sou Josh Burton e essa é Anne Mewntown. –digo

-Oi! Sou Caroline. Oh! Você é Josh Burton?- pergunta ela sorrindo.

-Sim.

-Nossa! Adoro os seus filmes! Você é uma inspiração para mim!

-Você é atriz?-pergunto curioso.

-Sim, mas nada de grande coisa! Bom eu poderia ficar aqui o dia todo conversando, mas acho que Justin deve estar me procurando, como sabemos que Maria sabe deixar a língua quieta na boca... – diz ela sorrindo e retribui. Percebo que Anne não estava gostando nadinha da nossa conversa. –Tchau pra vocês dois e sucesso!-diz ela saindo e acenando. Faço o mesmo e Anne cruza os braços.

-Não gostei nada dela!- diz Anne quando ela já estava longe e com a língua na boca de um moreno. "Eu sim!" responde mentalmente, mas fico quieto.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

**Agora lembrei! Como pude me esquecer? Ela era super legal e linda. Seria ótimo fazer um filme com ela. **

**Fiquei pensando nisso até cair na inconsciência.**

**Caroline**

**Foi muito legal conversar com o Josh. Ele era super engraçado. Fui jantar e tomar banho. Me deitei para dormir sedo pois amanha teria uma sessão da Victoria Secret.**

**[...]**

**Acordei com um despertador muito FDM azucrinando os meus ouvido. Que coisa mais chata! Penso. Me levanto e vou tomar um banho. Coloco uma bata nude, calça jeans skinning, uma bolsa colorida, all star, acessórios e uns óculos escuros. Prendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e faço uma maquiagem leve.**

**.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_84/set?id=46535941&lid=1459543 **

**Vou tomar café e vejo meu irmão só de calça de moletom, deixando todos os seus músculo a mostra lendo um jornal.**

**-Oi mano!**

**- Oi Cal. Dormiu bem?**

**-Sim.- digo bebendo o meu café que eu tinha acabado de pegar.**

**-Tenho uma boa e má noticia...- diz ele.**

**-A má primeiro.- desde de criança tenho essa mania de escolher a ruim primeiro.**

**-Você vai ter que dançar "Sexy and I Know it".**

**-O QUE? POR QUE?- pergunto. Não que eu não gostasse de dançar é que eu não gosto de ser obrigada a nada.**

**-Aí que entra a boa noticia! Ashley está vindo pra cá!- diz ele sorrindo.**

**-Ela não iria voltar daqui seis meses?- pergunto nervosa se algum coisa tivesse acontecido com minha irmã.**

**-Não! Ela só está com saudade de nós!- diz ele e começo a pular de alegria. Acabo o meu café e vou para a sessão depois de me despedir do meu irmão.**

**Liguei o carro e fui rapidamente ao estúdio onde se encontra varias modelos, cabeleireiros e etc.**

**Ao passar pela porta, um ser vem me abraçar.**

**-Oi Cal!**

**-Oi Maria.- a comprimento. Nós somos super amigas. Nos conhecemos desde do colegial e ambas seguimos a carreira de modelos. Eu a apresentei para Helena e agora somos o quinquêto inseparável! **

**Nele é eu , Maria, Helena, Ashley e Tifany- ela tb era modelo, tinha os cabelos claros e os olhos escuros, ela tb estava conosco na sessão-. **

**-Vá se trocar que já vamos começar.- diz ela me puxando para os trocadores.**

**.com/caroline_maria_tifany_sesso_para/set?id=46600090 **

**Depois de maquiadas e trocadas, fomos para onde o fotografo estava dando suas ordens.**

**Fizemos poses provocantes e coisas do gênero- já que estávamos numa sessão de lingerie-, depois tiramos umas de nós nos bastidores juntas e acabou. **

**Fomos ha um restaurante comer algo, pois já era 3 horas da tarde e eu não comia desde do café.**

**- Então quais são as novidades?- pergunta as duas,**

**-Bem... Fiquei com um cara ontem que era um pedaço de mal caminho!- diz Tifany com cara maliciosa.**

**-E vc Maria?**

**-Nada de anormal. **

**-Bom uma noticia super legal para dar!- digo fazendo uma cara travessa.**

**-O que?- me perguntam ambas**

**-Ashley está volta do mais sedo para o USA!- digo e as duas dão um gritinho atraindo olhares curiosos a nossa mesa.**

**-E vamos ter que dançar.**

**-Oba!**

**-Vamos ensaiar já então!- diz Tify**

**- Ok, vamos acabar de comer e ligamos para Helena. Depois vão para a minha casa.**

**-Ok.- concordam. Passamos o almoço com uma conversa amena. **

**Ao acabar, liguei para a Hel e fui pra casa.**

**Ao chegar ela estava silenciosa. Klaus deve estar no trabalho- ele faz um estagio em uma empresa de arquitetura-.**

**Vou para o meu quarto e coloco uma roupa de ginastica. 30 minutos depois estávamos criando os passos para a coreografia.**

**.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_89/set?id=46601500&lid=1459543 **

**Depois dela já estar pronta e repassarmos os paços, pedimos um pizza e nos jogamos no sofá. Chegou a pizza e comemos falando sobre quando iríamos viajar para Paris.**

**Quando eram mais ou menos 1 da manha, elas foram em ora. E nesse ponto Klaus já tinha chegado e fletardo com Helena que com cada investidas ficava corada,** sem falar que era hilário!

**Nessa bagunça toda eu me esqueci que amanha iria sair os resultados. Vix... Agora bateu o nervosismo!**

**.com/caroline_pijamas/set?id=46605672&lid=1459543**

* * *

ENTÃO... GOSTARAM?

Espero que sim!

Aki me despeço.

XOXO,

GGSA


	4. Cap 3

**OIZINHO! Como essas peoplezinha's estão na vidinha?**

**bom, aki está outrinho capitulozinho dessa minha fanficzinha!**

**to parecendo minha professora de português ¬¬'... bjs Liane Adão!**

**Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

**XOXO-zinhos-,**

**GGSA**

* * *

Cap 3

Caroline

Não consegui dormir direto essa noite. Eu ficava me revirando na cama sem achar uma posição confortável.

Quando deu 8 horas, me levantei, coloquei minha roupa de corrida e fui tomar café.

.com/cgi/set?id=46859960&.locale=pt-br

Depois de alimentada, fui para o meu fusca e dirigi para o Central Park.

Nele, coloquei os meus fones e liguei musicas do Nickelback, uma banda que eu adoro.

Comecei a correr. Muitas pessoas pensam que só porque sou modelo, não como, só fico na academia e etc. Em casos extremos dizem que sou anorexia ou tenho bulimia ou os dois!

Mas eles se enganam! Realmente existem modelos com esses problemas como minha amiga Fernanda que eu conheci em um desfile na Rússia. Ela é uma brasileira mulata linda.

Eu aconselho ela parar, tento convence - lá que está magra, que isso vai mata-lá, a indico psicólogas e etc., mas ela é cabeça dura!

Mas voltando...

Eu realmente gosto de esportes e etc., mas eu como besteira tb. Só que moderação.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu era uma típica adolescente: espinha em toda a cara, aparelho nos dentes, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, roupas meio largas e hormônios há flor da pele.

Nunca tive muitos namorados até essa idade. Mas tive o meu primeiro amor. Foi um amor de verão e depois ele me largou. Quase temei me cortar com essa depressão, mas me lembrei de minha família e não poderia fazer isso com eles.

Tive uma loca, tipo: "Deu a louca na Caroline". Comecei a sair pra beber, comecei a fumar, sair todo os dias á balada, me dava pra todo mundo e etc.

Mas conheci um drogado que me falou toda sua vida. E ela não era uma história muito... Como posso dizer... Bonita. Isso abriu os meus olhos e comecei a ir a uma psicóloga, que me ajudou muito.

Mantive alguns aspectos da Locarl, como: eu amo ir às baladas, adoro beber, minhas roupas são meio que rockeira e coisas do tipo.

Mas eu parei de fumar, nunca mais tentei me cortar, comecei a andar com pessoas boas e nunca mais dirigi bebendo. A! Já contei para vcs que já fiquei presa por dois dias até meus pais pagarem a fiança? Pois bem, aquilo é a pior coisa do mundo, ficar num lugar sujo, cheio de cretinos e sem fazer nada! Meu conselho: NUNCA VA PRESO!

Aos meus 16 anos e meio, comecei a desfilar e etc.

Ganhei pouco dinheiro, mas com o tempo fui me tornando uma profissional muito requisitada.

Agora sou milionária, mas não fico esfregando isso na cara de ninguém, porque não sou nenhuma ignorante, né?

Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos até eu misteriosamente ser jogada no chão. Levantei o olhar e fiquei surpresa em ver que era ele. Quanto tempo que eu não o vejo!

-Oi Caroline.

-Lembra de mim?- pergunto

-Como poderia não lembrar?- me pergunta ele

-Faz mais de dois anos que não te vejo! Como vai a Anne?

-Bem, sua carreira está só crescendo.

-Ela se tornou uma artista?

-Sim. Vamos dar uma volta?- pergunta ele sedutoramente.

-Me desculpe, mas tenho mais o que fazer. Adeus. - digo voltando a correr na direção do meu carro.

Que retardado! Como ela ousa fazer isso? Aquele... Aquele... Aquele! Que ele se morra!

Cheguei no carro e coloquei uma música para animar: What part of forever do Ceelo Green.

Eu amo muito essa música, sem falar que está na trilha sonora de Eclipse.

Cheguei em casa e eram quase onze horas e fui tomar um banho.

Depois fui fazer todos os deveres que eu tinha pendentes. Quando acabei, fiz um arroz- não aqueles americanos sem gosto, e sim um brasileiro- e carne frita. Fiz uma salada básica e um suco de laranja.

Fui para o quarto de Klaus e o acordei. Se eu deixasse ele dormiria até as duas da tarde.

-Que foi?-resmunga ele sem abrir os olhos.

-Acorde dorminhoco, ou você vai querer que eu vá buscar a Ashley sozinha no aeroporto. - digo e ele não se mexe. Então vou ter que fazer jogo sujo... - Que pena... Vou ter que ir com a Maria, e a Stefany, e Helena... - quando digo o nome da "amada" ele saiu em um salto da cama e foi em direção do banheiro.

Não entendo porque eles não se declaram um para o outro! Bando de abestados!

Vou almoçar e quando Klaus chega, eu começo uma conversa:

-Klaus... Vamos conversar...

-O que? Você ta grávida?- me pergunta ele falando muito alto- leia: gritando-.

-Que isso K?

-Então você não ta grávida?

-Claro que não, né? Posso ter um pega pro fim de semana, mas nos protegendo, sossego, você não vai ser titio tão cedo não, ta?

-Que bom! Assim você vai me matar do coração!

-Calma! Só quero te falar que se você não se declarar para a Hel ainda esta semana eu vou abrir a boca!- digo apontando pra ele.

-Você não teria coragem!

-Qué apostar?- pergunto.

-Não... Ta bem! Eu conto pra ela ainda hoje!

-Bom mesmo. E...- pausa dramática- se vocês forem transar, por favor se protejam! Não quero ter uma melhor amiga grávida e DO MEU IRMÃO!- digo rindo muito de sua cara.

-Calma! Não vou engravida - lá.- diz ele.- Agora chega de enrolarão e vamos pegar a pirralha.- diz ele pegando as chaves do carro. Ele tinha um toyota corolla azul marinho lindo! Chegando no carro ligo para as meninas e as aviso que já estávamos indo ao aeropuerto.

[...]

Estavam todos quase comendo as unhas dos outros de ansiedade!

Como será que ela estava? Será que ela andou se alimentando bem nesses 11 meses que não a vejo? Ela disse que havia achado um namorico essas semanas, como será que estavam? Essas eram algumas das milhares perguntas que eu estava me fazendo naqueles momentos, e que só me geravam mais e mais perguntas sem respostas.

Aquela voz que eu nunca sei se é feminina ou masculina nos avisou que ela havia acabado de pousar.

Minutos depois ela chegou saltitando com duas enormes malas nas mãos e com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus lindos dentes. Todos nós fomos correndo abraça - lá que quase foi ao chão.

- Nem pense em fazer isso senhorita Ashley! A não ser que queria apanhar!- digo depois q de solta- lá.

-Sim senhora!- me diz ela me dando continência e todos riem.

Depois de sair do aeroporto todos nós fomos para nossa casa. Tínhamos muito assunto pra por em dia, uma coreografia pra executar e barrigas para encher de comida!

* * *

**Gostaram?**

**espero que sim!**

**XOXO,**

**GGSA**


	5. Cap 4

Oi pra vcs que estam lendo isso. Tudo bele?

Aki o 4º cap.

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

POV do Josh

Acordei de manha e fui tomar café. Ao sentar-se à mesa meu irmão chega junto com os meus pais.

-Filho, nós vamos ir ao museu, você vai querer ir junto?- me pergunta a minha mãe.

-Não vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - digo dando de ombros.

-Mãe, já que o Josh vai fica aqui, posso ficar também?- pergunta o meu irmão Alex. Ele é bem perecido comigo, já fez um filme junto a mim e tem 14 anos.

-Tudo bem, mas não façam nada que eu não faria. - diz minha mãe indo para a garagem arrastando o meu pai junto.

-Então mano o que vamos fazer?- me pergunta ele.

- Que tal nós vermos um filme aqui e depois ver alguns vídeos na net? A! E hoje sai os papeis menores do no filme do Kevin Smith.

-Beleza! Que filem vamos ver?- me pergunta de novo indo para o armário embaixo da grande TV de plasma.

-Que tal nós vermos "Sem saída" do Taylor Lautner? O cara é um baita de um ator e super gente boa.

-Perfeito. - diz ele colocando o filme e se jogando no sofá.

[...]

Cara eu adoro esse filme! É um máximo!

Quando era mais ou menos 1 da tarde, saímos eu e Alex pra comer alguma coisa. Chegamos num restaurante que havia há menos de 10 minutos de nossa casa e começou a chegar cerca de seis paparatizzi para atormentar nossa vida.

Mas eu tinha de ser super educado e sorrir para a câmera. Eu adorava ter fãs e coisas do gênero, só que esses fotógrafos às vezes irritam e muito!

Pedimos uma mesa e fomos para o bufê.

Eu peguei um taco e um pouco de salada. Maninho pegou o mesmo e tirou uma foto minha. Eu adorava tirar fotos e parece que ele tb.

Comemos conversando de coisas banais e voltamos para casa.

Ele pegou o seu laptop, colocou na mesinha de centro e colocou no YouTube. Na primeira pagina havia os destaques.

-Olha esse daqui! São cindo garotas dançando "I'm sexy and I know it"! Parece ser bem bom, senão não iria estar num dos mais destacados em menos de três horas. - diz meu irmão

-Clica logo!-digo e ele obedece.

O vídeo começa com uma garota entregando a câmera para alguém.

-Pare de mexer Klaus!-exclama ela e acho que reconheço essa voz.

-Tá bom! Parei! - diz o tal de Klaus e câmera centraliza na figura linda que eu conheço. - Ação!

-Não é pra tanto, né? Bom... Eu fiz uma aposta com o abestardo do meu irmão que está filmando, que se nossa irmã Ashley voltasse antes de um ano de sua vigem eu dançaria uma música da escolha dele, mas se eu ganhace ele iria ter que dançar o que eu quisesse. Sem mencionar que iríamos zoar com a cara um do outro até o fim dos tempos. Mas como minha querida irmã não me ama, ela voltou hoje, me fazendo assim, perder a aposta. Como trato é trato eu cumpro com a minha palavra. - diz ela sorrindo um pouco. - Então lá vai. - ela se junta com mais quatro mulheres que deveria ter mais ou menos entre 18 a 23 anos e começa a música.

Quando acaba ela fazem Hi-5 umas com as outras e Klaus grita:

-Bis, bis!

-Você me paga senhor Klaus!- ela diz com um olhar enfurecido e refazem toda a coreografia.

Dança:

.com/watch?v=A762ZtI1ThY&feature=related

Se não funcionar procura:

LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It (choreography by Kerrie Milne class hosted by Jane Shortall)

Caroline na dança:

.com/cgi/set?id=46479926&.locale=pt-br

Maria+Tifany na dança:

.com/cgi/set?id=46479459&.locale=pt-br

Helana+Asley na dança:

.com/helena_ashley_dan%C3%A7a/set?id=46479007&.locale=pt-br

-Bom é isso então! Mas antes que quero apresentar cada um delas e meu mané preferido!- diz ela rindo provavelmente da cara que seu irmão fez. Ela pega a câmera e começa a apresentar- Bom, essa é a Helena, a nova namorada do meu irmão. Maria, amiga/modelo/filha desde dos anos milenares. Stefany nossa amiga desde sei lá quando. Ashley, minha ex-preferida irmã.

-Você só tem uma irmã, Caroline!- diz Ashley.

-Minha ex-irmã. - diz ela e todos riram inclusive nós que estávamos assistindo. - E o idiota ao cubo, Klaus. -ela diz e todos nós rimos de novo.

-Não se esqueceu de nada não, Caroline? -pergunta Maria e a reconheço da festa de dois anos traz.

-Eu to de causas, então não. - diz ela. Sua amiga tona a câmera de sua mão e a filma fala:

-Mundo, essa é a Caroline, a pessoa mais irritante, - começa ela e Carl fica séria.

-Dramática!- diz Helena.

-Pegadora!- diz Ashley.

-Mal comida!-diz Stefany.

-E estúpida do mundo!- completa seu irmão. Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas e ela começa a gritar:

-NÃO É DA CONTA DE VOCÊS A MINHA VIDA! NÃO É FÁCIL SER IRMA, AMIGA E EXECER A MINHA PROFIÇAO AO MESMO TEMPO SABIM?- diz ela chorando muito. Quando ela termina todos começam a se desculpar, falando que era uma brincadeira até ela explodir em uma estrondosa gargalhada. Todos param e se entreolham sem entender nada.

-Meu Deus, como sou bandida!- diz ela limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir.

-Você enganou a gente!- exclama Helena.

-Enganar não! Atuar sim!- diz e todos começam a rir. - Maria sua demente! Desliga a câmera!- diz ela ainda rindo.

-Vamos dar um tchau pra todos aí de casa.

-Tchau aí pra todos de casa!- exclamam todos e o vídeo acaba.

Eu e Alex nos entreolhamos e caiamos na risada- leia-se gargalhada-.

-Cara que vídeo mais bizarro!- diz ele.

-Eu conheço a tal de Caroline e Maria. Elas estavam numa festa quando eu tava no ensino médio. - digo entre risadas.

-Ela atua muito bem, cara!

-Concordo. - digo e meu telefone avisa ter uma nova mensagem.

"Oi Josh!

Liga na E! que vai passar os elenco pequeno!

Beijos, com saudades,

Anne!"

-Quem é?-me pergunta Alex.

-Anne. Liga na E!.

Ele liga a TV e coloca no canal.

Giulianna começa a falar sobre o filme e diz os nomes dos personagens e no telão aparecia a imagem de cada ator ou atriz.

Nada da Caroline.

Quando ela fala do papel de Katharina quase caio do sofá.

-OH MAN!- exclamo.

-Que foi cara?

-Anne deve estar soltando fumaça por todos os lugares possíveis!

-Por quê?

-Ela fez o teste para ser a principal comigo e foi escalada para fazer um papel pequeno!

-Melhor que nada!- diz ele dando de ombros.

-Eu sei, mas tenho uma leve- leia-se grande- impressão que ela fez esse teste pra poder me beijar no filme.

-Mas ficaria estranho o clima entre vocês se isso acontecesse, não é?

-Sim. Muito estranho.

-Mas cala a boca e vamos ver quais as atrizes você pode beijar. - diz ele e nós voltamos a nossa atenção para a TV:

-Agora as atrizes que poderão ser nossa Stephany: Ashley Green, Emma Roberts, Kristen Stwart, Miley Cyrus e por fim uma atriz misteriosa!

"Grandes fontes afirmam que essa atriz fizera o teste para o papel de Katharina, porém seu desempenho fora tão bom que o diretor decidiu encaminha - lá para outro papel.

Amanha soltaremos quais serão os nossos heróis desse tão esperado filme!

Agora a nossa entrevista com os ganhadores do concurso da gravadora Volturi..."

-Quem você acha que é essa atriz misteriosa?- me pergunta A.

-Eu acho que é a Caroline. Eu vi num programa que ela fez o teste para o papel da Katharina e o desempenho que ela teve no vídeo não me surpreenderia ela fazer o papel principal. - digo com toda a sinceridade.

-Sem mencionar que ela é muito gostosa!- ele diz e eu caio na risada. - Ué, tô mentindo?

-Não! Se eu beijar ela vou zoar muito contigo!- digo ainda rindo.

* * *

GOSTARAM? COMENTEM!

NÃO GOSTARAM? COMENTEM!

ATÉ A PROXIMA,

XOXO,

GGSA


	6. Cap 5

Oi pessoas-ou não- que estam lendo essa Fanfic!

Como está a vida de vcs?

Eu acho que agora vou poder postar mais rápido pq acabou as minhas provas, mas to escrevendo uma outro historia que não sei se vou publicar ou tentar mandar pra uma editora, então... não sei!

Espero que gostem desse cap!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

O dia com minha irmã passaram rápido. Gravamos o vídeo que em pouco tempo estava como vídeo de destaque, claro que ficamos super felizes! De noite as meninas foram embora e só sobrou eu, minha mana e meu mano. Vimos os resultados e eu fiquei muito arrasada por não ter sido escolhida para fazer o papel. Mas não tinha que fazer! Aquela Anne pegou o lugar que eu poderia ocupar! Nunca fui com a cara dela e ela nunca com a minha. Talvez isso explique que no dia da festa que Maria deu- no mesmo dia que eu cheguei da Inglaterra- ela roubou o meu namorado. E né que eu o encontrei hoje? Com tudo isso acontecendo eu esqueceu. Agora torço para que a Stephany seja essa tal de misteriosa.

[...]

Acordo de manha e vou fazer o café. Depois, coloco um short de cintura alta, uma camiseta branca com detalhes coloridos, um all star preto de cano alto, uma bolsa florida. Os meus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Um pouco de rímel, gloss e eu estávamos prontas.

Sai e fui para a faculdade fazer os meus últimos exames.

Cheguei à facul normalmente e entrei na sala do Molina. Ele me aplicou a prova e me mandou embora. Disse-me também que sentia muito por eu não ter conseguido o papel e que iria corrigir o mais rápido possível minha prova e me mandar o resultado por e-mail. Despedi-me dele e fui para casa.

Estacionei o carro e fui para o apartamento. Quando abro a porta me deparo com uma cena... Um pouco delicada... Meu irmão e minha melhor amiga se pegando no sofá.

-Ei, vocês vão para quarto!- eu digo. Ambos levam um susto, Hel fica corada, K pega sua mão e a leva para dentro. - Usem camisinha!- grito e um deles- ou ambos- jogam almofadas em mim e começamos a rir.

Horas depois eu tinha feito macarrão com pesto. Abri um vinho que nós tínhamos guardado e arrumei a mesa. Gritei chamando os três, que logo vieram comer. A conversa foi amena e combinamos de juntar todo mundo, comermos uma pizza e jogarmos boliche para comemorar minha finalização nos estudos. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos as 18 horas numa pizzaria ao lado do boliche.

.com/caroline-boliche/set?id=47512312&lid=1459543&.locale=pt-br

.com/hel-boliche/set?id=47480940&lid=1459543

.com/maria-boliche/set?id=47480672

.com/tifany-boliche/set?id=47480422&.locale=pt-br

.com/ashley-boliche/set?id=47479845&lid=1459543&.locale=pt-br

Quando eram cinco horas me arrumo e chamo meus irmãos.

Chegamos a pizzaria e em menos de meia hora já estávamos comendo todos juntos.

Acabamos e fomos para o boliche. Trocamos nossos queridos sapatos por os de boliche e fomos para a pista. Nós éramos uns dos poucos que viemos dia de semana para lá. A pista que estávamos era a mais afastada de todas e só havia outra ao lado que estava desocupada.

-OK gente! Vamos fazer em dupla? Os perdedores fazem o próximo jantar?- pergunto animada.

-Claro!- dizem todos e já formando as duplas. Klaus ficou com Hel, Maria com Tifany e eu com Ashley.

Coloquei os nomes das equipes e começamos o jogo com o casal que fez no total 17 pontos. Depois as modelos fizeram 15. Eu fiz um strike e Ashley fez 8 pontos.

Assim foi o jogo até que estávamos completamente soltos- leia-se: fazendo aquelas ridículas dancinha da vitoria a cada jogada- e o placar estava razoável: 56 para Helk, 60 para Maty e 66 para nós. Nem percebemos que havia chegado uma família de quatro pessoas.

Fui pegar uma bola para jogar e o troço onde se pega uma bola é entre as duas pistas. Não percebi que quando fui pegar veio também um garoto de uns 14 anos. Ele ia pegar uma bola muito pesada para ele conseguir uma nota boa.

-Hey, você não acha que essa bola é muito pesada para você?- pergunto calmamente e ele da de ombros.

-Tente com essa bola. É mais leve, talvez consiga uma pontuação mais elevada. - digo entregando outra.

-Vou tentar. - diz ele e dou um aceno com a cabeça.

Impressionantemente ele faz um strike de primeira vez. Dou um sorriso torto e ele vem me agradecer:

-Valeu mesmo!

-Qué isso! Sempre as ordens. - digo pegando uma bola e indo para a minha pista. Quando eu estava super concentrada, Klaus me chama e tenho certeza que não era a primeira vez.

-O que diabos Klaus?- pergunto realmente irritada.

-Tem um tal de Carlos ligando pra você a um tempão.

-Pode atender e vê o que ele qué. - digo e me preparo de novo.

Quando vou jogar me viro para traz de onde meu irmão solta um grito, então jogo a bola de costas.

-CAROLINE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?- grita ele. Vou até ele e pego o telefone.

-Oi Carlos.

-Carl! Quem atendeu ao telefone?- pergunta ele assustado.

-Meu irmão. Por quê?- pergunto.

-Quando ele me atendeu pensei que era você e disse: "Como vai a minha melhor foda, tô louco pra foder o seu rabinho".

-Você tá louco Carlos?- pergunto quase gritando.

-Foi mal...

-Muuuito mal!- digo

-Bom acho que hoje não vai rolar, né?

-Não.

-Tá então. Beijos.

-Outros. Tchau. - falo desligando. Olho para os meus acompanhantes e dou um sorriso amarelo.- Então vamos voltar a jogar?...

-Que papo é esse de foder o seu rabinho Caroline?

-Quer dizer que eu não sou virgem...?-droga soou mais uma pergunta. Ele foi abrir a boca mas eu não deixei:- Klaus, você sabe que eu não sou virgem desde dos 16 anos e nunca deu um surto desses. Por que agora?

-Eu não gosto de atender o seu telefone e um puto desses falar isso.

-E você acha que eu gosto de chegar a casa e estar você pegando a Helena, que por sinal é umas das minhas melhores amigas?

-Não, mas...

-Mais, nada Klaus! Chega disso de irmão protetor! Não tenho mais idade pra isso!

-Ok, ok... Foi mal.

-Tudo bem. - digo o abraçando, as meninas batem palmas e eu reviro os olhos.

-Ok! Chega desse momento mana-mano e vamos voltar para o jogo.

-Ok. É a minha vez. - diz Hel.

-Não. É a minha vez. - digo.

-Não. Quando você virou para falar com o Klaus você acabou fazendo um strike. - fico um pouco atordoada.

-De costas?- pergunto. Todas as meninas afirmam com a cabeça. Começo a distribuir tapas no meu irmão.

-Aí! Aí! Que foi sua canibal?

-Klaus, canibal é quem come carne humana... - digo parando de bater nele. Esse fica pensativo por um tempo e fala:

-Agressiva!- volto a bater nele.

-Pare! Para! Vou ligar para lei Maria da Penha!- rolo os olhos.

-Meus Santo Deus Klaus! Você é muito burro!- digo e todos começam a rir descontroladamente. -Como você passou do ensino médio?

-Tinha um cara super nerd na minha sala que sempre sentava na minha frente nas provas. Por quê?-fico de boca aberta. E respondo:

-Klaus... Meu querido irmão... Lei Maria da Penha é uma lei aplicada somente para mulheres...

-Ops... - diz ele.

-E ela só vele no BRASIL!

-A... Entendi... - diz ele e todos - lei-se: até aquela família de quatro pessoas- riram.

-Meu Deus. O que eu fiz para merecer uma família tão retardada?- exclamo levantando as mãos ao céu.

-Epa! Não me coloca na conversa não!-diz A.

-Primeiro ano do ensino médio: o Havaí era um continente que ficava ao lado da Groenlândia! By: Ashley Stanford.

-Epa! Não foi não nesse ano!

-É verdade! Foi no segundo!- ela ia abrir a boca mais impedi:- Tenho sua prova de geografia para provar!- ela abaixa a cabeça.

-Olha a TV!- exclama Maria.

-Ok! Tudo a ver com a conversa!- digo e todos riem.

-Não! Está passando os papeis daquele filme.

-Cala a boca todo mundo!-digo sentando nas cadeiras que tinham lá.

-Mas ninguém tava falando... - diz Tifany.

-Shiii!- digo.

-E estamos de volta!-diz Ryan. - Agora vamos conferir os nossos sortidos! Vamos começar pelos homens: como papel principal... Josh Burton!- diz ele. A família do lado começa a comemorar.

-Que legal!- digo- Ele é muito gente boa!

-Você o conheceu?- me perguntou Maria.

-Sim. Um dia eu estava no shopping e encontrei com ele.

-Por que nunca me mostrou a foto?- me pergunta Tifany.

-Eu tinha ainda quinze anos.

-Ata!

-Eu também o encontrei naquela festa em que o idiota do Justin me traiu com aquela da Anne.

-Anne? Aquela que disse que você era uma metida do araque que não prestava pra nada?

-Em pessoa!

-Gente, da pra parar de falar e ver os resultados!-diz Hel e reviro os olhos.

-Agora as damas... Ontem, o diretor Kevin Smith, nos afirmou que iria teria uma atriz misteriosa... Vamos ver quem é ela... - pego o suco de laranja que estava em cima de uma mesa ao centro das cadeiras e tomo- a nossa atriz/modelo Caroline Stanford!- começou a tossir por causa do suco. Levanto os olhos e todos em volta estavam olhando para mim.

-Parecem que viram uma aliciação! Vão olhar pra lá, vão!

-OMG!-gritam todos.

-Meu Deus! Não gritem! Sou muito nova para ficar surda!- digo rindo.

-Eu não acredito! Sou amiga de uma super atriz!-grita Maria.

-E eu também!

-Gente! Eu sou cunhada!

-E eu irmã!

-Eu sou irmão!

-Gente! Primeiro: eu não sou super atriz e segundo: eu fui indicada! Não consegui o papel.

-Vamos ver... -diz Ashley. Voltamos à atenção para a TV.

-E nossa "princesa" será... Caroline!- paro quando estava colocando de novo o suco na boca.

Todos em minha volta começaram a comemorar e começaram a fazer algumas mímicas em minha volta. Povo doido...

-CAROLINE!- gritam todos juntos.

-O que?

-Você tá bem?- me pergunta Klaus.

-Acho que sim.

-Amiga você vai fazer um filme!-grita Tifany e todos me abraçam.

-Eu sei!- falo rindo.

-OMG!

-Que foi cunhada?

-Eu que vou fazer seus vestidos nas premiações!

-Tudo bem minha cunhada preferida!

-Você só tem uma!- diz ela levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Aproveita enquanto pode!-digo rindo. Ela me da um tapa no braço.

-Vou para o Brasil e te denunciar para a Maria da Penha!- digo e todos rirem.

Pouco tempo depois o mesmo garoto que eu ajudei veio até mim com seu - eu acho- irmão.

-Oi Caroline.

-Olá. Não dei o seu nome ainda.

-Alex. Parabéns por ter conseguido o papel.

-Obrigada.

-Quero lhe apresentar meu irmão.

-Claro.

-Oi eu sou Josh. - diz ele.

-Quanto tempo.

-Quase dois anos!

-Bastante tempo.

-É! Mas agora vamos matar a saudade!

-É o que eu acho!

-Bom nós já vamos indo.

-Estamos indo também.

-Vamos então?- diz ele

-Claro. - digo e todos começamos a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias.

[...]

-Fusca?- me pergunta Alex quando estávamos no estacionamento.

-Sou apaixonada por esse carro!-digo

-Funciona?-me pergunta o Josh.

-Muito bem, obrigada!- digo me fazendo de ofendida e todos riem.

-Me perdoe. - diz ele rindo também.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. - digo rindo. - Bom aqui que eu vou ficar.

-Então, tchau.

-Tchau. - digo já entrando no carro. E me lembro de algo:

-Josh!

-Oi.

-Você sabe quando vai começar as gravações?

-Semana que vem. Por quê?

-Eu vou ter um desfile em Paris depois de amanha e vou voltar no domingo.

-Ata... Então boa viagem. -diz ele sorrindo.

-Obrigada. Até semana que vem. -digo.

-Ate!-diz ele e acelero o carro.

Ia ter muitas emoções daqui para frente...

* * *

Gostaram?

Ok, vou parar de colocar notas e voltar a escrever!

XOXO,

GGSA


	7. AVISO

Hey corações da minha vida! Estoy yo aki de volta pra falar que acabei de postar um novo cap de OQAMJIÑS (O que a música junta, ignorantes não separam)! Finalmente ¬¬'.

Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA


	8. Cap 6

Esse cap é bom curtinho, mas espero que gostem.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Capítulo 6

A semana em Paris passou rapidamente e logo eu estava chegando a casa.

Recebi varias ligações de amigos me parabenizando pela minha "vitória". Pouco tempo depois de eu chegar, Ashley me pediu para leva-lá à faculdade, já que ainda não havia pegado o seu carro e eu também queria andar um pouco pelo campus.

.com/caroline/set?id=46401297&.locale=pt-br

-Ashley! Eu já tô indo!- grito e ela vêm correndo em minha direção.

-Já tô aqui!

.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_78/set?id=46483489&.locale=pt-br

-Então vamos. - digo e seguimos em direção do carro.

-Merda!- digo ao ver que eu tinha pouquíssima gasolina. - Vamos ter que parar para abastecer, ok?- pergunto.

-Beleza. - diz ela enquanto eu estaciono no posto para abastecer.

Saio do carro, passo o cartão e coloco a mangueira no seu devido lugar.

Pouco tempo depois, já abastecida, vou para a faculdade.

Chegando vou dar uma volta. Como a minha vida mudara em apenas um mês! Eu um tempo eu estava fazendo um teste para um filme e no outro eu consegui um papel muito melhor do qual eu um dia pensara ter! A vida da voltas!

Entro em uma cafeteria, peço um chocolate quente e me sento. Pouco tempo depois de recomeçar a ler "Um estudo em vermelho" chega Katia, uma amiga minha de sala.

-Katia! Que saudade!-digo a abraçando.

-Carl! Que saudade também! Você sumiu!- Diz ela retribuindo o abraço.

-É que o Molina me deixou terminar o curso mais cedo.

-Tendi! Já ia me esquecendo... Parabéns!- diz ela com um grande sorriso - Obrigada.

-Me dá um autografo?- pergunta-me logo me entregando um bloquinho com uma caneta junto.

-Sério?-pergunto incrédula.

-Claro!

-Ok... - digo e escrevo de um jeito diferente um "C" entrelaçado com um "S".-Mas por que você qué um autografo meu?

-Pra quando você ficar mais famosa eu poder vender e ficar rica!- diz ela revirando os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Ficamos conversando até mais ou menos seis da tarde até que eu tive que ir embora para buscar minha irmã.

Saindo da cafeteria eu me deparo com mais ou menos cinco paparazzi na entrada. Quem será famoso que está aqui? Pergunto-me. Dou a volta e saio. Minha surpresa era de que eles queriam tirar fotos minhas.

Fui andando normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Chegando a frente da faculdade ligo para Ashley:

-Ashley. Você pode vir o mais rápido possível aqui para frente?

-Por quê?

-Estou numa situação um pouco incomoda.

-Ok. Já estou indo. - diz desligando.

Em menos de cinco minutos ela se juntou a mim - leia se: nós- e fomos para o meu carro. Os flashes não paravam e daqui a pouco eu ficaria cega!

Abri o carro e entramos rapidamente. Ashley por algum problema doentio começa a rir muito.

-O que foi? Engoliu uma palhacita?

-Agora eu sou irmã de uma famosa! Que legal!- ela diz batendo palmas e eu reviro os olhos.

No meio do caminho, a assistente do Kevin Smith me ligou e pediu para eu encontrá-los amanha no estúdio de gravação. Eu estava nervosa. Será que eu vou conhecer o elenco amanha?

Chego a casa e vou ver TV. No E! News Guilianna começa a falar:

-E agora nossa mais nova atriz de Hollywood foi vista em uma universidade, junto com sua amiga e logo em seguida foi buscar sua suposta Irma. Fontes afirmam que Caroline Stanford conseguira acabar sua faculdade de literatura mais rápida para fazer o filme, com medo de não conseguir boas notas. Muito esperta, hem Caroline? Pelas roupas que ela estava usando alem de boa atriz e dedicada é estilosa!

O mundo da moda também ganhou um novo membro!- reviro os olhos e sorrio sozinha. Esse mundo não tem o que fazer, não?

[...]

.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_73/set?id=46474167&lid=1459543

Eu ainda não acredito que acabei de conhecer o elenco! Todos - com exceção de uma- são super legais e gente boas!

Agora estava eu conversando com Guilherme, o vilão da história.

-Eu tive uma colega de escola que eu acho que ela não era muito boa da cabeça! Nós tínhamos que apresentar um trabalho sobre ETs e ela disse pra toda a sala que já teve relações sexuais com eles e coisas do gênero. Quando ela acabou de falar todo mundo ficou olhando para a cara um do outro tipo, serio? Serio mesmo? - diz ele e todos caem na risada.

-Outro tópico... Professoras!- diz Josh.

-Eu tive várias professoras péssimas! Uma delas foi a de geografia do segundo do ensino médio.

Ela falava super devagar, e toda hora "atenção" e "psiu"! Todo mundo dormia na aula dela!

Nesse ano eu comecei a trabalhar fora e muitas vezes eu voltava de um país e ia direto para a aula. E quase todas as aulas dela caiam no primeiro horário. Então imaginem: segunda-feira de manha, todo mundo com sono e ainda ter que ouvir uma velha falando super devagar! Não dá né?

Um dia eu tinha acabado de voltar da Europa e eu sentava na primeira carteira bem na frente da mesa da professora e acabei pegando no sono. Eu não sei se ela via e não ligava ou simplesmente era pamonha demais para não perceber que eu estava dormindo, só sei que uma pessoa me acordou e a primeira coisa que eu vejo é a bunda dela!- digo com uma careta e todo mundo começa a rir. -Traumatizei! Também tinha uma que usava as palavras no diminutivo. Tipo: o amiginho, cadê o seu caderninho, aluninho... Você não podia mandar a pessoa cala a boca. Você tinha que levantar o dedo e pedir para ela! Outra! Ela sempre dizia: "Honrar pai e mãe"! Se você matasse uma formiga era "Honrar pai e mãe"! Deixe-me ver... A! Essa era terrível! Ela mandava nossos pais assinarem o caderno. Se você não assinasse ela dizia: "Virou uma criança abandonada? Se papai não assina o seu caderno, papai não te ama. Vou te levar lá para a minha casa. Não sei se você vai gostar porque é uma palmada de manha, a tarde e a noite"!- a essa altura todos já estavam se contorcendo de tanto rir. - Que raiva que eu tinha dela!

-Deveria ser um porre!- diz Josh.

-Era sim! E ela não deixava você ter caneta de mola! Se você fizesse aquele barulho com a caneta ela te tirava e lhe mandava uma advertência!

-Que bicho era esse?- me pergunta Willow, uma atriz.

-Um bem estranho e chato!- digo rindo.

[...]

Depois de muita conversa jogada fora agendamos quando iríamos começar a ensaiar.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado...

COMENTEM!

XOXO,

GGSA


	9. Cap 7

Hola!

Nâo to muita vontade de ficar escrevendo notas entao...

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

POV do Josh

EU NÃO ACREDITO! Caroline Stanford iria mesmo fazer par romântico com o muchacho aqui!

Eu estava tão feliz esses dias que até os meus pais se assustaram!

As gravações começaram e ela era PERFEITA! Decorou as falas como deveria e interpreta que é uma maravilha!

As partes mais legais são quando ela está numa parte séria e começa com um ataque de riso que contagia todo mundo.

Eu acho que todos gostam muito dela, com exceção da Anne que a olha com um olhar que poderia matar.

Já essa, estava mais grudenta que chiclete na sola do sapato! Estava ficando insuportável!

Agora nós estávamos gravando a parte que os principais - eu e Carl- se beijam! EU VOU BEIJA-LÁ! lol!

-Paquete! E ação!- grita Kevin.

Eu dou um sorriso tímido para ela, que me devolve da mesma maneira. Isso vai ser um máximo.

Aproximo-me dela calmamente e ela faz o mesmo. Pego seu rosto com uma das mãos e com a outra tiro uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seu belo rosto e a coloco atrás da orelha.

Com uma mão ela faz carinho em meu rosto e com o dedão faz o contorno de meus lábios.

Nossos narizes se tocam e quando eu estava a poucos centímetros de sua boca alguém tem uma FDP de uma tosse seguida por espirros muito sonoros! QUE RAIVA! Caroline apóia sua testa em meu ombro e faço carinho em seus lindos cabelos, porque eu tenho certeza que se não fizesse isso eu iria pular em cima da maldita pessoa que decidiu ficar "doente" agora!

-Quem fez isso?- pergunta Smith - vele constar: FURIOSO- se ferrou...

-Me desculpe Kevin... - diz Anne.

-Não quero desculpa! Saia do set até acabarmos de fazer essa cena!– diz ele e assim ela faz, mas sai reclamando.

—Voltando... - diz ele e volta gravar. Carl levanta seu rosto de meu ombro e eu pego sei rosto e minhas mãos. É AGORA! lol!

Nossos narizes se tocam e com os lábios entreabertos consigo sentir o seu gosto em minha língua. E que gosto... Quero sentir sua língua na minha. Nossa! Desde quando eu fiquei tão safado? Não importa agora! O que importa é que...

Seus lábios tocaram nos meus com maciez e timidez. Retribuo carinhosamente.

A sua timidez vai logo embora quando passo minha língua no contorno de seus lábios e ela enfia suas lindas mãos em meus cabelos e eu coloco as minhas em sua cintura.

Peço premiação para entrar com minha e ela aceita com gratidão. A sua procura a minha com agilidade e logo se entrelaçam. MEU DEUS DO CÉU! QUE LÍNGUA ERA AQUELA? Imagina ela em outros lug... Deus Santo! Virei um pervertido!

Segundos depois–maldita seja a raça humana– precisamos de ar e fomos nos separando com selinhos. Abro lentamente os olhos e me deparo com lindos verdes e ela me da um sorrisinho tímido de novo. Eu dou uma risada.

—Corta!- cortar o que?– me pergunto. Droga! Nós estávamos gravando! Ela só fez isso porque estava atuando! Como fui tonto!– Gente! A cena ficou PERFEITA! Parabéns!– diz o diretor e todos batem palmas. Obrigado você por me proporcionar essa maravilhosa experiência!–penso, mas só do um sorriso.

Olho para Carl e ela estava corada. Que fofa!

—Vocês querem ver como ficou?- me pergunta ele. – dou de ombros e ela dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

Fomos até ele e esse repassou aquele nosso beijo – que mais parecia um super beijo-. Sem brincadeira! Ficou muito bom! Até fiquei excitado!

MEU! EU TO MUITO PERVERTIDO! ALGUEM ME SALVE!

-Ficou bom, né?- nos pergunta ele. Concordo e ela também.

-Mas se não se achar que ficou ruim... - começo. Tradução: me manda beijá-la de novo! Olhos de cachorrinho que caio da mudança.

-Não precisa. Ficou perfeito!- ainda te mato Smith...

[...]

Os dias foram se passando, fotos tiradas, entrevistas feitas, cenas gravadas e Caroline me evitava!

O porquê, nem Deus sabe! Na verdade, ela estava assim desde do nosso - maravilhoso, devo constar- beijo! Mulher estranha...

Finalmente acabamos de gravar e agora era só publicidade. Começamos com uma premier em Londres.

Nele forem todos os atores, diretores, a própria escritora e etc.

./imgres?hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=727&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=kbbM46YmQee7lM:&imgrefurl=/2012/03/13/josh-hutcherson-the-hunger-games-world-premiere-interview-images/&docid=VRBriYY03OBlTM&imgurl=&w=400&h=600&ei=jTyXT5nxKKea6QGI5si0Dg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=139&sig=110482306479579375937&page=1&tbnh=169&tbnw=103&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:81&tx=71&ty=77

Quando estava todos reunidos para entrarem no tapete vermelho paro e observo a perfeição em pessoa!:

.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_82/set?id=46493025&lid=1459543

Como um ser pode ser tão... Tão... Perfeito? Essa pergunta ficou em minha cabeça todo o evento.

As melhores partes sem duvida eram quando nós tínhamos que tirar fotos juntos. Eu acho que vocês entenderam né?

Berlim também foi feito por nós.

Ela ficou muito linda com aquele vestido de uma cor que eu não sei dizer o nome preciso. Se não me engano é a cunhada dela que fez seu vestuário.

.com/caroline-berlim/set?id=47768000

./imgres?hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=727&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=noIPM0cRRzeQlM:&imgrefurl=/2012/03/17/men-of-the-hunger-games-josh-hutcherson-and-liam-hemsworth/&docid=UPnQ0Ug6z3wGbM&imgurl=&w=300&h=284&ei=jzyXT4G3PIGC6AHz9ZWeDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=124&vpy=261&dur=6&hovh=218&hovw=231&tx=68&ty=65&sig=110482306479579375937&page=3&tbnh=161&tbnw=198&start=34&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:34,i:147

New York:

.com/caroline-ny/set?id=47768044&.locale=pt-br

Acho que minha cor preferida virou vermelha...

.com/gallery/josh-hutcherson-at-hunger-games-premiere/

Los Angeles...

Quase a ataquei ali mesmo! Que diabos de vestido gostoso ela estava usado! Marcava precisamente suas belas curvas!

.com/caroline-la/set?id=47768072&.locale=pt-br

.com/pictures/noZkQiTmFFV/Hunger+Games+Paris+Premiere/9yUdtmVRHjq/Josh+Hutcherson

Agora estou no tapete laranja – sim, laranja – do Kids Chocie Awards. Fomos indicados para melhor filme, livro e beijo! PARA O BEIJO! E maldito seja Kevin Smith por não pedir para nós refazermos!

Olho para câmeras e sorrio, dou autógrafos e tiro fotos com os fãs. Olho para minha direita e com certeza fiquei com cara de bobo quando vi ELA!:

.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_117/set?id=47779046&lid=1459543

Perfeita – como se isso fosse novidade... ¬¬' ela me dá um sorriso que retribuo. Chego mais perto dela e digo:

-Você está linda!

-Posso dizer o mesmo de ti.

-Agora me responda uma coisa...

-Diga. - diz ela se virando para um fotografo que tira uma foto de nós dois.

-Por que está me evitando?

-Eu te evitando? Muito ultrajante de tua parte me acusar de uma coisa tão ruim!- fala ela com uma cara de vitima.

-Se eu não te conhecesse pensaria que essa tua cara era verdadeira! Mas te conheço e sei que é atuação.

-Talvez seja por um por um motivo que você não desconheça.

-Qual seria esse então?- lhe pergunto chegando perto e colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura.

-Lhe conto quando não estivermos sercados por milhões de pessoas, sem constar os milhares de filmadoras e câmeras. – diz ela se tirando de minhas mãos.

Fiquei estático por alguns minutos e depois de "reviver" sigo Caroline até uma entrevista que ela estava fazendo.

—E Josh Burton descidos se juntar a nós?– pergunta a entrevistadora.

—Acho que sim. – digo e ambas riram.

—Então como nós já sabemos vocês vão concorrer a três categorias e você Caroline quatro!

—Muita coisa, né?–brinca a minha bela.

—Bastante!–diz e eu aproveito o momento de distração e paço o meu braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela fica corada, mas não nega. PONTO PARA O BURTON!

—E como foi para você fazer o filme Josh?

—Foi ótimo! Tudo ocorreu muito bem, o Kevin é um ótimo diretor, o roteiro estava muito divertido, o elenco bem selecionado e minha parceira perfeita. – digo a apertando mais a mim. Ela olha e me diz:

—Meu parceiro também não estava nada mal…

– Hohoo! Está rolando um clima e eu estou segurando vela ou estou vendo alucinações?– pergunta divertida a entrevistadora.

—Como você está nos vendo? Sempre quis perguntar isso para uma pessoa tendo alucinações!– diz Caroline disfarçando. E muito bem. A entrevistadora ri e eu acompanho.

— Bom, não vou ficar segurando vocês! Só peço uma coisa antes de irem embora...

—Manda!–digo.

—Na verdade… duas. –diz e sorri maquiavelicamente.

—Estou ficando com medo… - brinca Carl de sussurrar.

—Eu também... – entro na brincadeira.

—Devemos concordar?

—Eu já fiz isso...

—Você me paga Burton. Fala!– diz ela a ultima frase normalmente.

—Primeiro quero que digam "Um beijo para o Brasil. Amamos vocês!"!

—Fácil– diz Carl e nós falamos a frase perfeitamente em português.

—Perfeito! Agora… um beijo!–ela diz e nós ficamos com uma cara de poker face.

Caroline vira para mim e de dá um mero selinho. Faço a minha melhor cara de forever alone que eu sei fazer.

—Um beijo mesmo! Igual aquele do filme!– a incentiva. A Stanford dá um pequeno suspiro e se vira par mim. E me dá um beijo que era melhor do que aquele que trocamos no set!

Ela não foi nada tímida como na outra vez. Sua língua entrou em minha boca e começou a bailar nela como que estivesse a conhecendo e eu não perdia tempo para fazer o mesmo.

Pouco depois - lembrar de amaldiçoar também a raça humana por precisar respirar... – nos separamos e nos voltamos para a nossa "coleguinha" que estava com um sorriso que poderia rasgar seu rosto em milésimos de segundos.

—Isso sim é um beijo indicado a prêmio! Agora não vou encher o saco de vocês! Bye!– diz ela acenando.

Voltamos a caminhar pelo tapete normalmente, mas um pouco atordoados com os acontecimentos anteriores.

Será que ela gostava de mim como eu dela?


	10. cap 8

Bom, hoje é dias das mães então postei um novo capítulo para desejar feliz dias das mães para a melhor mãe do mundo... A MINHA! TE AMO MUITO MAMÃE!

Espero que gostem,

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Depois do beijo repentino, voltamos a desfilar no tapete esquisito e fomos para os nossos lugares em volta do palco.

Josh sentou ao meu lado e do outro Guilherme. Nem devo contar que eu estava nas nuvens aos lados desses dois gatos, né?

Começou a premiação e eu estava tendo quase um filho pela boca!

Passou a categoria de filme favorito e Harry Potter ganhou (o que não foi muita novidade, né?).

Depois melhor livro. Não acredito que perdemos para "Diário de um banana", mas tudo bem...

Chegou à categoria atriz revelação... Começaram a falar aquelas baboseiras de sempre e depois meu nome apareceu no telão! É! EU GANHEI UM PRÊMIO!

Sigo em direção ao palco passando na mão de várias pessoas e dando hi-5.

Subo no palco e cumprimento com um beijo no rosto os apresentadores e eles me dão o prêmio. Agora era o meu discurso:

-Bem... Eu realmente não imaginava que eu iria estar aqui agora. No começo do ano eu nem imaginava com isso.

"Sempre foi um sonho meu, desde criança, me tornar uma atriz e ganhar vários prêmios! Eu até ensaiava! – digo rindo e todos me acompanham. – Acho que só para alguém que realizou um sonho sabe o que eu estou sentido! Porque não há palavras no mundo que descreva esse sentimento! E olha que são muitas!

Eu aprendi com a vida. E uma desses aprendizados foi que: se você cair levante-se, pois se não você será pisoteado e doerá mais do que se tivesse se erguido anteriormente. E essa é a pura verdade! Então nunca desista de seus sonhos, princípios, de objetivos, de alguém, de sentimentos... Que seja! Só nunca desista! Obrigada. – digo e todos me aplaudem parvamente. Vou para trás do palco onde retiram meu prêmio me dizendo que iria devolvê-lo no final do evento. Dou um aceno com a cabeça e volto ao meu lugar.

Josh me parabeniza com um beijo na bochecha– leia-se: no canto da boca–.

Hohoo... Tem alguém que gostou de minha boca... – penso maliciosamente.

Continuou normalmente a premiação com eu batendo fortemente as mãos para os artistas de minha preferência e etc.

Chegou à categoria do beijo e eu estava muito nervosa!

Passaram variadas cenas de filmes muito... Quentes, digamos assim.

A nossa era muito boa. Melhor foi executa - lá, mas isso não vem ao caso nesse momento.

Novamente meu nome apareceu junto com o do Josh no telão!

Muahaha! Morram de inveja! Brincadeira... Ou não… Brincadeirinha.

Josh e eu nos abraçamos e fomos para o palco.

Subimos e Josh disse no microfone:

-Nossa… Nem sei o que falar...

—Obrigada talvez. – digo também sorrindo e todos riram.

—Obrigado então.

—Obrigada mesmo.

—Um beijo para comemorar?…–insinua Josh. Eu quero! Penso, mas falo:

—Senhor Burton está muito abusando hoje, não?

—Digamos que sim senhorita Stanford. — me diz ele e todos começam a fazer barulhos como "Humm..." "Hohoo…" tinha até mesmo pessoas falando:"Agarra ele!"! MEU DEUS! QUE MUNDO SAFADO!

—Humm... –é a única coisa que falo se falasse alguma coisa eu provavelmente iria gaguejar.

—BEIJA! BEIJA!– gritava todos da platéia e até mesmo os apresentadores! Maldito sejas!

Ele se aproxima vagarosamente e estica sua mão tocando minha face. Seu toque era macio e quente. Trazia-me um ar de conforto, segurança e ao mesmo tempo me parecia certo.

Dou um paço à frente e ele coloca sua mão livre em volta de minha cintura. Eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca a trazendo levemente em meu encontro. A outra deixei cair à lateral de meu corpo.

Ele também se aproxima e nossos narizes se tocam. Nada mais existia a não ser eu e ele. Eu e ele no nosso mundo, paraíso particular.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e não foram nadinha delicados. Eu gosto disso… Sua língua insistia a entrada em minha boca, e é claro que eu sedi prontamente. Sua língua começou com o contorno de meus dentes e logo em seguida se enroscou com a minha. Já falei do gosto dele? ENTÃO, É DELICIOSO!

Ficamos mais alguns segundos ligados pelas nossas línguas até eu gentilmente empurrá-lo para longe já que me lembrei que havia uma grande platéia.

Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, e suspeito que o meu não esteja muito diferente.

Todos caem em uma salva de palmas, agradecemos e saímos do palco. Fizeram o mesmo ritual e fomos para os lugares a nós destinados.

Quando chegamos, Guilherme estava com uma cara de "not bad…" logo que chagamos. Entendo direto. Um fotógrafo chega a nós e nos pede uma foto. Sorrio largamente e Josh me abraça pelos ombros. Fotos mais tarde ele se despede e saía.

Assim foi a minha primeira premiação.

* * *

Espero que tenham tido um bom dia das mãe e que estejam se curtindo,  
Feliz dia das mães,

XOXO,

GGSA


	11. cap 9

Josh

As semanas foram se passando desde do Kids choices words e finalmente Caroline se aproximou de mim. Ponto para o Burton!

Fomos para outros eventos, shopping e etc.

Juntos com nossos amigos foram até o Bush Garden e nos divertimos horrores nas montanhas russas! Caroline e eu tínhamos muita coisa em comum.

Nesse momento não estou com ela porque essa foi para Londres a trabalho. Pelo que eu entendi, ela iria ter um desfile com Maria, Tifany e Fernanda.

Eu estava vendo TV junto com meus pais e Alex tinha acabado de sair para dormir na casa se um amiginho dele.

Passou uma noticia de uma morte de uma modelo no meio de um desfile em Londres. Na hora fiquei estático! Nada poderia acontecer com ela! NADA! Aumento o volume e o programa mostram a cena.

Estava tocado altamente uma música e algumas lindas modelos desfilando. Mas nada dela. Do nada uma delas cai e fica no chão, uma modelo - que suspeito pelo cabelo ser Carl– corre ao seu encontro e a chacoalha compulsivamente, mas nada dela reagir. A que foi socorrer começa a chorar, ou melhor, soluçar.

No mesmo instante chegaram vários paramédicos para retirar a falecida. Duas modelos foram ajudar a que chorava a levantar e a abraçaram fortemente.

Pouco depois vem um daqueles carinhas que coordenam os eventos e pede para a que chorava se retirar, após, todos foram embora.

-A falecida se chamava Fernanda Mazarin, tinha 23 anos, era de nacionalidade brasileira e a causa de sua morte não foi divulgada. Muitos dizem que ela era drogada e teve uma overdose, outros dizem que fora de ataque cardíaco.

"Sua amiga atriz e modelo Caroline Stanford, ao ver a amiga caída foi logo socorrer. Ela é a modelo que corre e logo se retira. Muitos boatos dizem que ela era a causa de sua falência."- diz o jornalista.

Saio correndo ate o meu quarto e ligo para Carl. Deu caixa postal. Mas que p****!

Fiquei a noite inteira com a cara na TV. Quando era meia noite e tantas, deram o porque da repentina morte. Mazarin tinha anorexia.

Tentei ligar mais de quarenta vezes para ela e nada. Liguei pra sua família e todos disseram que nem eles haviam conseguido falar com ela. Liguei pra Maria e ela finalmente me atendeu.

-Oi Josh. –atende ela.

-Maria! Pelo amor de Deus! Deixe-me falar com ela!- falo atropelado.

-Ok.

-Alô?- atende uma voz embriagada de choro.

-Oi linda, como você está?

-To levando.

-Sei que você está péssima. - digo.

-E estou. Eu ia com ela lhe levar para uma psicóloga amanha. Ela me pediu ontem, mas eu disse para nós irmos fazer compras... Se eu não fosse tão egoísta ela talvez estivesse aqui agora e não m-mor-morta... - diz ela voltando a soluçar.

-Caroline! Pare de se culpar! Conheço você muito bem para saber que não é nada egoísta e que você fez tudo o que podia para ajudá-la! Isso de anorexia não é um processo rápido e instantâneo! Podem durar meses ou anos! Se você tivesse a levado ontem ou amanha não faria nenhuma diferença! Ela ficou doente por opção dela! Não você! Ela está no lugar que está não por sua culpa nem de ninguém! Está me ouvindo?

-Sim... - diz ela parando de chorar.

-Eu estava pensando aqui se você queria ir visitar seus pais na fazenda deles, você não os vê a bons tempos. - digo.

-Você iria também, assim como sua família?- me pergunta ela.

-Se você quiser.

-Claro. - diz ela rindo um pouco.

-Então você vai pegar o próximo voo para cá, ligar esse maldito telefone, preparar suas malas e me ligar avisando que está pronta, me ouviu?- pergunto um pouco mandão. Ela ri e me responde:

-Sim, sim capitão Burton.

-Ótimo sargento Stanford. Desligar.

-Beijo e obrigada.

-Outro e de nada. Digo desligando.

Falo no dia seguinte com os meus pais sobre o assunto e eles concordaram na hora. Eu realmente acho que eles a consideram como uma filha e seus pais como eu e Alex filhos.

Eu os havia conhecido semanas antes da premiação. Eles eram muito engraçados e carinhosos. Poderia dizer que eles eram meus segundo pais.

No meio do dia ela me ligou avisando que estava pronta. Saio de casa com minha querida BMW m3 branca e vou pelo caminho mais que conhecido da casa dela.

.

./imgres?hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=727&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=Rl1JkYFAld0aUM:&imgrefurl=.%3Foption%3Dcom_content%26view%3Darticle%26id%3D18:15lindo&docid=1AmlVDRtKnhuSM&imgurl=./_&w=376&h=500&ei=_CefT_qsAe250AHkv4itAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=329&vpy=251&dur=303&hovh=198&hovw=145&tx=105&ty=150&sig=110482306479579375937&page=4&tbnh=149&tbnw=106&start=66&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:66,i:226

Chegando a frente do apartamento, ligo para ela avisando que estou aqui fora. Ela me responde que já estava descendo e que sua família já havia ido assim como a minha.

Quando ela chega perco um batimento. Ela como sempre estava radiante, mas seus olhos cansados.

.com/sem_t%C3%ADtulo_102/set?id=47693127

Vou até ela e lhe dou um forte abraço que ela corresponde quase instantaneamente. Ela coloca seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço e lá me dá um pequenino beijo que me fez estremecer todo.

-Obrigada por estar me ajudando. -ela me diz

-Você faria o mesmo por mim.

-Faria mesmo. -diz ela rindo um pouco me fazendo cócegas e ri também.

-Agora vamos indo se não, não chegamos hoje. – digo. Coloco sua pequena mala no porta-malas e entro no carro. Dou a partida e ela começa a procurar uma musica para nós ouvirmos. Ela acha uma musica muito boa do maroon 5: She Will be loved.

Beauty queen of only eighteen, she

had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her, she

always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times

But somehow, I want more

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved - 2X.

I don't mind spending everyday

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved - 4X

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved - 4X

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos, ela

Tinha alguns problemas com si mesma

Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la, ela

Sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa

Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas

E acabei em frente a sua porta

Eu tive você por tantas vezes,

Mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias

Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo

Procure a garota com o sorriso partido

Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo

E ela será amada - 2X

Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta

Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita

Eu sei que eu tendo a ficar tão inseguro

Isso não importa mais

Nem sempre são arco-íris e borboletas

É o compromisso que nos move juntamente

Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta

Você pode vir qualquer hora que você quiser

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias

Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo

Procure a garota com o sorriso partido

Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo

E ela será amada 4x.

Eu sei onde você se esconde

Sozinha no seu carro

Sei todas as coisas que fazem você ser quem é

Eu sei que adeus não significa nada

Volta e me pede pra que a segure toda vez que ela cair

Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta

Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda

Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias

Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo

Procure a garota com o sorriso partido

Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo

E ela será amada - 4X

Por favor, não se esforce tanto pra dizer adeus

Ficamos a viagem inteira cantando musicas que não tinham nada há ver com a outra e contando piadas.

—Minha vez!– digo

—Manda.–me responde ela.

—Chega uma loira na loja e pergunta ao funcionário: vocês tem cortinas para computadores? Ele responde: O computador não precisa de cortinas, senhora. Aí ela responde: não se preocupe, ele tem windows.

—Há, há, há…

* * *

Com esse capítulo eu quis dizer que sempre devemos valorizar o que temos, porque um dia ele ou ela pode não estar mais conosco. Espero que tenham tido um bom dia das mãe e que estejam se curtindo,

Feliz dia das mães,

XOXO,

GGSA


	12. cap 10

Oi! Tudo para cima?  
Bom, para mim não! Eu tô em semana de provaleia-se: sentada no banheiro escrevendo isso e não sei quando vou postar outro capítulo, pois logo em seguida vou viajar por três dias, mas assim que eu conseguir eu posto outro! Boa leitura.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Capítulo 10 antes que você pensa

Chegamos em nosso destino mais rápido do que eu pensava, e vale constar que a cidade onde ficava a fazenda dos meus pais era um pouco longe. O tempo que eu passava com ele se passava rapidamente, ou seja, tudo que é bom dura pouco... Eu realmente estava melhor com o fato de Fernanda estar... Morta eu pensava que era minha culpa, mas ninguém tinha culpa de nada! Ela estava muito doente e eu tentei salva-lá, não há tempo, mas tentei. Claro que não havia como não ficar deprimida com isso, já que nós éramos BSF (best secret friend) mas era praticamente inevitável ela não vir a falecer. Pelo menos ela morreu fazendo algo que amava: desfilar. Eu pensei realmente em voltar a me cortarjá havia feito isso poucas vezes, mas não consegui continuar, mas não poderia deixar de viver, pelo menos não agora.  
Em fim, Josh me trouxe para ver meus pais em sua fazenda onde eu praticamente vivi minha infância, já que todo o fim de semana estávamos lá, incluindo feriados e épocas especiais. Seria bom ver meus pais novamente, já que fazia algum tempo que eu não os via.  
Uma outra coisa que eu realmente sentia falta era do Teco (na: em honra ao meu cachorro), meu cabalo branco que eu tinha desde de meus quinze anos. Foi o meu presente. Eu amava montar nele e sair cavalgando por aí. Mas havia um lugar em especial que era o meu predileto. Depois de vários quilômetros de grama e morros, havia uma arvore grande onde você conseguia ver todos o terreno que os meus pais eram donos. Eu me sentia poderosa, livre, sem problemas. Gostava de me sentar lá e ficar pensando na vida, ou simplesmente conversar com Teco. Pode me chamar de louca por conversar com o meu cavalo, mas eu não ligo.  
Fiquei tão perdida em meus pensamentos que nem reparei que já estávamos estacionando em frente a uma grande casa branca, bem no estilo daquelas casas principais de fazendas de cafés. Saiu do carro e logo que coloco o pé para fora, uma senhora de uns 50 anos, negra, um pouco corcunda, cabelos longos um pouco brancos veio correndo empunha direção. Meredith!  
Que saudade minha menina! Como você está? me pergunta a governanta.  
Melhor Meredith. digo logo retribuindo o abraço. Ela me solta com um sorriso carinhoso e se vira para Josh.  
O senhor seria o senhor Burton.  
Por favor, sem formalidades. Me chame de Josh.  
Então me chame de Meredith! diz ela sorrindo. Vem vamos entrando! Car, seus pais foram cavalgar um pouco e daqui a pouco estão de ela já na sala de estar. Os moveis eram rústicos e davam um ar de velho no ambiente. Eu pessoalmente gostava disso. Me sentia em casa.  
Tudo bem. Aproveito e arrumo o quarto.  
Que isso minha menina? Vá cavalgar que eu sei que você qué! Pode deixar que eu arrumo o quarto e eu tenho certeza que Teco deve estar morrendo de saudade de seu Tico!  
Tudo bem então. Vou até a arvore e fico um pouco por lá. Qualquer coisa ajuda o Josh para mim?peço.  
Claro!  
Se ele quiser cavalgar também pede para o Jackson te ajudar, ok? pergunto para ele.  
Sai logo daqui muié! brinca ele e eu rio indo ao estábulo.  
Ele estava na mesma forma que eu me lembrava. Vermelho e branco com o telhado em forma de triângulo e algumas madeiras nuas. O chão estava cheio de feno e os portões onde guardava os cavalos fechados com uma paquinha escrito o nome de cada animal. Percorro o dedo em cada uma delas me lembrando de momentos que tive com cada cavalo que meu dedo passava pelo nome e outros que eu não conhecia mas guardava para obter novos.  
Finalmente chego no o de Teco. Tantos mementos bons e ruins eu passei com ele ele era o meu guardião. Guardava os segredos e me ajudava quando havia um problema. Podia arriscar até um melhor amigo.  
Abro devagar o portão e me deparo com um grande cavalo branco com penetrantes olhos escuros. Podia notar que ele tinha mudado um pouco. Seus pelos da crista estava mais longo, músculos mais forte e me parecia mais maduro.  
Assim que me viu consegui ver a alegria em seus olhos. Ele começara a abanar o rabo como um cachorro e ri.  
Oi Teco!digo acariciando seus pelos. Ele faz aquele som de cavalo que não faço idéia o nome que seja.  
Começo a escovar pelos dele e a acaricia-lo. Como sentia saudade dele! Me parece que ele também sente.  
O selei com habilidade e logo estava em cima dele. Me sinto grande!  
Vou saindo devagar sem pressa para a minha árvore. Não havia mais o mundo. Só era eu, meu cavalo e as colinas.

* * *

Olá de volta!  
Eu só quero avisar que muitas coisas que eu coloco nas fics aconteceram comigo e ou são pessoas na minha vida. Então se houver algo ou alguém que você acha que conhece, não estanhe!  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado do meu curtinho capitulo e cometem :)

Até mais,

XOXO,

GGSA


	13. Cap 11

Oi pipos! Tudo ok?

Que seja! Estou aqui de novo ouvindo Backstreet boys e postando um novo capitulo! Bom, espero que gostem. Eu acho que essa fic já está chegando ao fim, mas foco feliz, pois essa foi a minha fic que mais durou! Vou parar de enxer o saco de vocês e deixar vocês lerem.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Capítulo 11

Josh

Depois que Caroline foi cavalgar, fomos eu e Meredith arrumar os quartos já que em poucos minutos eu iria conhecer os meus futuros sogros. Sim eu iria me declarar a ela, mas como toda essa confusão foi armada, eu achei que se chegasse para ela falando que estava in Love ela iria me mandar pastar por estar com os sentimentos à flor da pele! Então vou esperar. Já esperei tanto tempo, por que não esperar mais um pouco, não é? Só tenho um pequeno/grande problema cada vez mais que fico ao seu lado sinto que vou agarra - lá e nunca mais soltar! Isso é perigoso! Não sei se vou agüentar! Mas eu preciso!  
Ao acabar de arrumar tido, vou até o seleiro e encontro aquele tal de Jackson que laça o um cavalo para mim, que por sinal era muito bem cuidado.  
Monto e começo a andar pelas gigantes colinas que havia naquele magnífico lugar. A grama era verdinha que parecia ser artificial. Havia pequenas flores coloridas nele que dava pena em feri-las como peso do cavalo.  
Continuei andando e eu só via colina e mais colinas. Parecia até cena de filme.  
Mais ou menos há uns cinco quilômetros da casa principal, havia uma grande arvore no topo da colina mais alta do lugar. Embaixo dela havia uma moca com seus lindos cabelos correndo solto ao vento. Linda como sempre. Ao seu lado havia um grande e belo cavalo preso há arvore. Esse deve ser o famoso Teco!  
Vou até ela e com cuidado me sento ao seu lado. Ficamos vários minutos em silencio quando ela o quebrou:  
-Sabe o que eu aprendi com a morte da Fernanda? Balanço a cabeça negativamente Aprendi que você sabe que ama uma pessoa quando ela se afasta, quando você se sente com um aperto no peito com um desespero de vê-la novamente. Saudade não é um sentimento tão ruim assim. Demonstra que passamos grandes momentos com ela, momentos inesquecíveis, tão bons que queríamos reviver. Pelo menos ela não vai sofrer mais...-diz ela e a abraço pelos ombros.  
-Nem você...-digo beijando o topo de sua cabeça.  
-Nem eu -diz ela e começa a cantarolar uma musica de Florence e the machine:

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

All of his questions, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance  
With a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance  
With a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And it's hard to dance  
With a devil on your back  
And given half the chance  
Would I take any of it back?  
It's a final mess but it's left me so empty  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh woah, oh woah

And I'm damned if I do  
And I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark  
At the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer  
And I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark  
Aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven,  
Found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven,  
Found the devil in me  
Well, what the hell  
I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Oh woah

It's hard to dance  
With a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah

It's hard to dance  
With a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Tradução:

Remorsos se acumulam como velhos amigos  
Aqui para reviver seus momentos mais sombrios  
Não vejo uma saída, não vejo uma saída  
E todos os monstros saem para brincar

E cada demônio quer seu pedaço de carne  
Mas eu gosto de guardar algumas coisas pra mim  
Gosto de deixar minhas questões importantes afogadas  
É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer

E eu fui tola e cega  
Nunca consigo deixar o passado pra trás  
Não vejo uma saída, não vejo uma saída  
Estou sempre carregando esse peso nas costas

E as perguntas dele, tamanho ruído de sofrimento  
Essa noite eu enterrarei esse peso na terra  
Pois gosto de deixar minhas questões importantes afogadas  
É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer

Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa  
Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa

E é difícil dançar  
Com um demônio nas costas  
Então, sacuda-o, oh whoa

E eu cansei desse meu coração sem graça  
Então, esta noite vou arrancá-lo e recomeçar  
Pois gosto de deixar minhas questões importantes afogadas  
É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer

Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa  
Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa

E é difícil dançar  
Com um demônio nas costas  
Então, sacuda-o, oh whoa

E é difícil dançar  
Com um demônio nas costas  
E com metade de uma chance  
Eu tomaria alguma coisa de volta?  
É uma luta final, mas me deixou tão vazia  
É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer

Oh woah, oh woah

E estou condenada se eu fizer  
E condenada se não fizer  
Então, estou aqui para brindar no escuro  
Ao final da minha estrada  
E estou pronta para sofrer  
E pronta para ter esperança  
É um tiro no escuro  
Mirando direto na minha garganta  
Pois buscando pelo paraíso,  
Encontrei o demônio em mim  
Buscando pelo paraíso,  
Encontrei o demônio em mim  
Bem, que se dane  
Vou deixar acontecer comigo

Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se,  
Oh whoa  
Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se,  
Oh whoa

E é difícil dançar  
Com um demônio nas costas  
Então, sacuda-o, oh whoa

Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa  
Liberte-se, liberte-se  
Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa

E é difícil dançar  
Com um demônio nas costas  
Então, sacuda-o, oh whoa

* * *

Eu sei Eu sei foi bem pequeno e não duvido que só a música seja maior do que a parte que eu escrevi, mas me dem um pouco de credito! Tô em semana de testes e me tranco no banheiro para escrever! Se eu fico mais de cinco minutos aqui dentro, alguém vem perguntar se eu tô bem! Odeio falar que a comida desceu direto! Bom eu vou me despedindo por aqui antes que alguém venha me oputornar,

XOXO,

GGSA


	14. Cap 12

OI!  
Eu sei que postei um pouco mais tarde do que eu costumo postar, mas é que eu tive um trabalho e tive que ficar na casa do meu grupo e sempre é aquela baboseira...  
Enfim! Isso não importa! O importante é que eu estou com um novo capítulo, então espero que gostem...

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Capítulo 12

Depois de eu cantar aquela música, me senti mais leve, mais livre, assim por dizer.

Os dias que se passaram foram cada vez melhores. Sempre estávamos juntos fazendo algo.

Josh conheceu minha família e eles o adoraram. Meu pai até começou a fazer piadas que íamos nos casar!

Logo já estava na hora de voltar e eu, pessoalmente falando, não estava com saco para isso. Mas temos que voltar para a realidade.

A viagem, como na ída, passou rapidamente, e nós ficamos cantando musicas dos anos 90, tipo: new kids in the block, spice girls, backstreet boys, nirvana e etc. Conversávamos sobre a nossa juventude - não que sejamos tão velhos assim ;) – e rimos muito com as bobeiras que contávamos.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco– maldito seja o p*** que inventou essa frase–, nós chagamos rapidamente em casa e me despedi dele.

Chegando, fui desfazer a minha mala e comer algo pois estava faminta. Tirei um cochilou liguei a TV para ver the vampire diaries! Último episódio da terceira temporada! FODA!

Quando era uma sete, minha irmã me ligou falando de uma nova balada que estreou no centro. Claro que eu ia!

Ligo rapidamente para o Josh:

—Alo?

—Oi Josh!

—Oi Carl! O que houve? Já está morrendo de saudade de mim?

—Quase!– respondo rindo e sendo acompanhada– Mas tô ligando para perguntar se você pode me acompanhar naquela balada nova.

—Claro! Te pego daqui uma hora. – só eu achei essa frase tensa?… - Ok, beijos.

—Beijos. – diz e eu desligo.

Sinto que essa noite vai mudar tudo…

* * *

Gostaram? Eu quero apostas do que vai acontecer com Carl! Veremos em -possivelmente- em breve.

XOXO,

GGSA


	15. Cap 13

Oi para as peoples que estam lendo isso! Mesmo viajando eu consegui acabar essa fic e ainda publicar! Só muito foda! Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Capítulo 13

Aí que dor de cabeça dos infernos! Mas em que porra eu estava pensando em beber tanto assim? Abro lentamente os olhos a uma luz forte bate neles me fazendo fechá-los novamente. Melhor deixar os olhos fechados mesmo… Depois de eu não sei quanto tempo começo a ouvir uma batida na porta:

—Vamos Josh! Você tem uma entrevista com uma revista brasileira!– grita uma voz.

Aí que saco! Nunca aprendeu que nunca se deve ac… PARA TUDO! COMO ASSIM JOSH?

Abro de novo os olhos e vejo que Josh também acordou.

PERAÍ! COMO ASSIM O JOSH ACORDOU? PQP! Arregalo os olhos e tampo a boca de Josh antes que ele deixe um grito escapar e ele faz o mesmo comigo, devo estar no mesmo estado de choque dele.

Seus olhos estavam assustados e ao mesmo tempo felizes. PORRA COMO ELE PODE ESTAR FELIZ NESSA SITUAÇÃO?

Vejo que a batida não para a há ameaça de arrombamento, mas Josh logo se livra de minha mão e responde:

—Já estou indo, mãe.

—Ok então. – diz a senhora Burton e ouvimos ela se afastando.

Ele me ilha novamente e secou o olhar como se estivesse pedindo uma explicação.

Flashes de ontem passaram por minha mente…

Eu indo para a balada no carro do Josh. Nós chegando lá. Nós indo para o bar. Disputamos quem virava primeiro. Chegou umas fãs. Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Fomos dançar. Nos beijamos. Estávamos já bem alterados. Ele sussurra em meu ouvido para irmos embora. Fomos de mãos dadas ao seu carro e no caminho somos fotografados por paparazzi. Chegando em sua casa pergunto se seus pais não estão e ele diz que estão viajando com Alex e entramos. Na sala, ambos já estávamos nus e se acariciando. Transamos em sua cama e logo pegamos no sono.

Flashback off

MEU DEU DO CÉU! FUDEU! NÓS TRANSAMOS! CARALHO! NUNCA MAIS VOU CONSEGUIR OLHAR PARA A CARA DELE!

Josh

Muahmuahmuahmuah!

Eu transei com a Caroline Stanford! Se fuderam homens e lésbicas do mundo!

* * *

Então gostaram? Bom esse foi o ultimo capitulo antes do epilogo! Até sei lá quando!

XOXO,

GGSA


	16. Epílogo

Oi pessoas! Esse é o epilogo dessa fic! Espero que gostem mas é minúsculo .

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

Epilogo

Os anos foram se passando e nós ficamos namorando. Era difícil, j que havia o budego da fama e etc, mas nós conseguimos lidar com tudo isso. Agora estou me casando com o homem mais especial do universo e tudo que eu passei me pareceu apenas o destino me direcionando para encontrá-lo novamente.  
Mas eu tenho que certeza que eu o amava desde momento que o vi naquela festa. Para quem fica por aqui s tenho uma coisa para dizer: às vezes você se apaixona **_antes que você pensa_** por uma pessoa.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x

* * *

Bom esse é o fim dessa fic. Eu quero agradecer a todos os leitores que me acompanharam até aqui. Amo muito vocês!  
Nos vemos em breve,

XOXO,

GGSA


End file.
